halofandomcom-20200222-history
Mythic Map Pack
The Mythic Map Pack is a map pack created by Bungie for Halo 3. |thumb|right|Mythic map pack logo]] Summary The Mythic Map Pack is a Halo 3 DLC map pack, which includes Assembly, Orbital, and Sandbox. It was released with the launch of Halo Wars, but only included with the Limited Edition of the game. The Limited Edition was released in Asia and Australia on February 26th, in Europe and Africa on February 27th, and in the Americas on March 3rd.http://kotaku.com/5126557/ces-09-whoops-halo-wars-release-date-still-march-3 On March 23, 2009 Microsoft confirmed April 9 as the release date for Mythic as downloadable content.http://kotaku.com/5180371/the-halo-3-mythic-map-pack-happens-on-april-9th Maps Assembly Assembly was originally planned to be in the Heroic Map Pack, then the Legendary Map Pack, but was replaced due to the fear that it wouldn't be finished on time. The map is set in a Covenant Scarab Factory. Some say it is similar to the two Halo 2 maps, Midship and Warlock. Assembly is fit for mid-sized Slayer and Team Slayer battles, and also supports objective gametypes, other gameplay details are indefinite. The map is symmetrical and only the second Covenant map designed for Halo 3 to date. If you look above, then a Covenant Scarab is being "assembled" directly above you, that is if you can stay alive that long to see it being created all the way. Orbital Orbital is set on the Quito Space Tether, a UNSC space elevator. It is the first map in Halo 3 (Campaign or Multi-player) to be set in outer space. Orbital is described as having two main U-shaped corridors overlapping each other and having some interesting switches that grant access to certain areas of the map. The first public image of Orbital was released on Bungie.net in late December. Sandbox Sandbox is a tiered medium-large sized map, and is a crossover between the desert landscape of Sandtrap and the Forge flexibility of Foundry. Bungie stated that Sandbox will be "the ultimate Forge map". Many new Forge objects are added to give players more options to make their own custom-created maps including, but not limited to, a golf club that can be used as a gravity-hammer (it has a different crosshair icon), a golf ball, and a tin cup (golf hole). Bungie has also confirmed the tiered nature of the map. It is split into the "Sky Bubble", the ground, and the "Crypt." The Sky Bubble was designed so that Forge users could recreate maps akin to Guardian and Ascension since their is a grid only visible in Forge that will act as a death barrier, while the Crypt was added to create fully-enclosed arena map used Grifball and other similar gametypes. The ground was designed for vehicular maps more in the style of its larger brethren, Sandtrap. Every vehicle, weapon, and piece of equipment in Forge can be placed in the map. Other Maps Despite some early reports of their inclusion with the Mythic Map Pack, it has been confirmed that Longshore, Heretic and Citadel will not be included. The skulls and achievements for these maps have been revealed through various means, similar to those of the maps included in the Mythic Pack. It has been confirmed that these maps are to be shipped with Halo 3: ODST in Fall, 2009. The Mythic Map Pack does not include these maps but will have all new forge items. Skulls All six maps were confirmed to contain skulls, which will give players new achievements. The skulls were meant to be very hard to find because of the number of players in only one game (map). However, the skull locations were discovered in February 20, 2009, and from that day the internet is filled with fans who share the URL between them. The person who discovered them before the pack release and posted their locations was banned from Xbox Live. Trivia *If you acquire all of the skulls on the Mythic Map pack, and the skulls on Heretic, Longshore, and Citadel, you will unlock the Vidmaster Challenge: Brainpan. *The Mythic Map Pack which includes Assembly, Orbital, and Sandbox, is being released in four obtainable ways. The first, being shipped with the Limited Edition of Halo Wars, the second, being on Xbox Live Marketplace as DLC content for 800 Microsoft Points, third, being shipped with Halo 3: ODST, or fourth, receiving a free code courtesy of Bungie. *In Sandbox there is a Golf Ball, a 7-Wood Gravity Hammer weapon known as the Golf Club, and Golf Holes, known as the Tin Cup, effectively replacing the Soccer Ball, the humorous item of previous map packs. *Community members have received the maps early through their contributions, and many other Halo 3 players have gotten them through community giveaways such as Halo 3 Mythbusters, and Facility B5D. *On March 2nd 2009, one day before the release of Halo Wars in the US, the three mythic maps included in the Halo Wars: Limited Edition were placed on the Xbox Live marketplace for the sum of 99,999 Microsoft points. This accounts to approximately $1,250.http://hawtymcbloggy.com/2009/03/02/get-the-mythic-map-pack-for-only-1250/ (However, all downloadable items on the Marketplace that require a code to download are 99,999 Microsoft Points) *In the March 20 2009 Weekly Update, a date was placed at the very bottom of the news page that said "04/09/09". It is highly likely that this may refer to the Mythic Map Pack's release date. Gallery Image:News H3 MP AssemblyEnv01.jpg|Assembly, a Covenant based Scarab assembly line, (hence the name). Image:H3_MP_Orbital_Tether.jpg|Orbital, a piece of the Quito Space Tether. Image:Sandbox_msblog.jpg|Sandbox, a Forge-focused map. Sources Related Pages *Heroic Map Pack *Legendary Map Pack *Halo Wars: Limited Edition *Halo 3: ODST *Vidmaster Challenges Category:Multiplayer Map Packs